Waves
by rika08
Summary: The sea was a master of defiance and wrath. Calm and alluring in with soft waves and the scent of freedom in one tempting moment. It was home. And home was a bitch. A brutal, backstabbing bitch. AU Emma/Killian oneshot for now
1. Chapter 1

The sea was a master of defiance and wrath. Calm and alluring in with soft waves and the scent of freedom in one tempting moment. Yet in the next a ferocious storm could rip apart the strongest ship and litter its violent waves with the remains. It was volatile and warming. It was home. And home was a bitch. A brutal, backstabbing bitch.

A pain groan escaped her trembling lips as Emma dragged herself across the beach. Pain surged through every fiber of her body as she moved. Every muscle that twitched, every breath she took, only increased the horrible pain coursing through her body. Emma opened her eyes. Her sight was blurred by the sun, the sand, and the coming waves. She could make out the tree line at the far edge of the beach. If she reached them, she could survive. But she barely had the strength to drag her bloodied body out of the water.

Emma reached out with her left hand. It hit the sand, but her muscles wouldn't respond further. She turned her head to find the sharks teeth had done more damage than she initially realized. The puncture marks of its teeth decorated her shimmering body. From tail to torso, the shark had tried its damndest to kill her. It was only by a miracle that Emma managed to escape and flee into the shallows. Her heart still thundered in her chest. She'd come so close to dying in the ocean just moments ago. Now she only had to concern herself with surviving the surface.

A wave of dizziness washed over her mind, threatening to cast her off into darkness. Emma groaned again and closed her eyes tightly. She dug her fingers into the sand, trying to find something to hold onto. Emma dragged herself further from the water. She could feel the transformation already taking place with every wave of pain. Her blue scales were sinking back into her body. Her tale was slow splitting in two, separating completely. She grit her teeth as her scales shifted into skin. She tried to stop the transformation, but her body was already weakened by the attack. Her tale completely split into human legs, her fin shifted to feet. She groaned as the transformation ended. She shifted her leg, testing their strength. Her response came in the debilitating piercing pain shooting through her leg. Emma cried out in utter agony. In time of need, the transformation would aid in survival, but now, her transformation only ensured her fate. She had no hope of reaching the tree line now, not with her body is its current shape.

Tears blurred her already weakened vision. She didn't want to die like this. A trapped creature of the sea left to die on the shores of man. Emma tried to drag herself further, but her leg arm wouldn't follow her commands. Her right hand lay over the worst of her injuries. She couldn't afford to remove it. So this was now her fate. To survive the hunting of her people only to die upon the shore of man. Killed by a bloody oversized guppy no less. Exhausted, defeated, and dying, she allowed herself the tears. Emma lowered her forehead onto the back of her hand, crying. The warmth of her tears rolled down her cheeks, spilling onto the sand around her face. Every sob jerked her body, causing more pain to course through her body, causing more sobs to escape her trembling lips. There was to miracle in sight for her. No hope, no matter how hard she fought against it. Just death and darkness. She could already see it encircling her, in the corner of her eyes.

No! No! it wasn't darkness. Well, it was. It was a black mass, but it wasn't engulfing her. It was...covering her. Emma could feels its weight over her body. When it had arrived, she didn't know. But it was over her battered body. She lifted her head. Her vision was still blurred, and fading fast. Emma could make out the sun overhead. In front of the sun was a dark figure. Cloaked in black and hidden by the suns light. The figure reached out, gently brushing her hair from her face.

A deep, soothing voice broke through the sound of the waves, lulling her into the darkness. "Don't give up yet, love."

* * *

okay so this if my first OUAT fanfic. not sure if i'll continue. it'll depend on the reviews.

sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm. So warm. Wrapped around every inch of her body. Like warmth had taken form of a blanket and conformed to her shape. Emma wanted nothing more than to lose herself in its warmth, but she felt her sense of consciousness growing stronger, pulling her from her darkened slumber. The more awake Emma became, the more alert she became. The warmth that had enveloped her body whole, was in fact the warmth of a sheet wrapped around her naked body. Emma was stunned to realize she was lying in a large bed.

The warmth itself came from an open window to her left. Through it, Emma could see clouds tinted by the setting sun. By the movement of the clouds, or lack of movement rather, Emma realized she was on a ship. She shifted her right arm, slowly propping her stiff body up. her eyes slowly scanned the room. Beside the window was a built in bookshelf, filled with to the brim and then some. Thick and thin books and maps filled the shelf to the brim. From her place, Emma could read nothing of the titles. But just the knowledge that she was onboard a human ship, was enough to tell her she was not safe.

Emma moved to sit up, but the sudden action sent a sudden surge of pain throughout her body. She inhaled sharply, ceasing all movement immediately. With her eyes closed and her jaw clenched tightly, Emma leaned her body back onto the mattress. She focused on her breathing. If anyone on the ship realized she was awake, they'd kill her instantly.

The clicking of a door suddenly caught Emma's attention. her eyes snapped open, her head whipped around toward the large wooden door as it was pushed open from the outside. A tall figure entered the chamber, back toward Emma's sight. He stood taller than she, were she able to stand. The man was completely covered in black, from his boots, to his loose shirt. He turned slowly toward the interior of the cabin, revealing the plunging V in his shirt. Her cheeks warmed as her eyes grazed over his firm chest covered in dark hair. She quickly drew her eyes toward his face, immediately finding herself in even more trouble. Emma prided herself in never falling for a human. In the end, they could only cause you harm. But this human, standing before her, was something else. A dark shadow reached from corner to corner across his strong jaw line. Rugged, yet tamed. Short, dark hair seemed to complete this strangers appearance, until he turned to her. Piercing blue eyes met hers instantly. Emma found herself quickly lost in a new form of the sea. Deep, inviting, dangerous.

"Glad to see you finally coming around." His voice was deep and accented. He carried a tray on his left arm as he closed the door behind him. "You're looking much better than your first night."

His words finally drew Emma from his eyes. Her first night? "How long have I been here?"

He set the tray on the table beside the bed and took a seat in a wooden chair most likely taken from the desk. "Four days."

"Four days?" Emma repeated incredulously.

"Aye." He gave her a short nod. "You were quite worse off when I found you lying on the beach. Can't say I know many people as lucky as you to survive an attack like that, love."

Emma was at a loss for words. This man before her had only saved her from the beach, but had tended to her for four days. Had he not seen her transform? No. That couldn't be. She had been lying on the beach, bloody, and wearing only her shells. She was not familiar with all human attire, but Emma was certain no human wore shells.

"Those marks are going to leave quite a few nasty scars." he continued. He stood up quickly and reached his right hand toward her head.

Emma shifted from his reach, her eyes falling to the sword that hung from his belt. Sensing her wariness toward him, the man halted his action. He took note of her eyes on his sword. "No harm will come to you on my vessel. I swear on my life."

Her eyes met his again. His vessel. Damn her to hell, this man was a bloody _Captain_. Emma could see no end to her terrible luck. She was alive, true enough, but for how much longer? What could a Captain want with an injured mermaid on his sip, in his chambers no less? Emma forced herself not to think of the possibilities. Especially when he started to reach for her again.

Before Emma could move from his reach, he placed the back of his palm against her forehead. The action instantly stilled Emma and she found herself looking up at the captain once more. He offered her a small smile as he slowly dragged his hand across her brow. Emma stared up at him. What kind of captain saves a dying mermaid?

"It would seem those scars will be all you will have from your attack." he explained, drawing his hand back from her head. "No sign of fever, nor infection. You're quite a lucky lass. However, I would refrain from moving for a few more days. Lest the stitches tear."

With all words lost to her, Emma simply nodded slowly.

Satisfied with her understanding, the Captain gave her a smile and nodded. "Well I shan't keep you, love. There's food and water, should you feel up for it. I'll return to check in on your in a few hours." He turned to depart.

As he reached the door, Emma found her voice. "Who are you?"

The captain turned, giving her a strange smile. "Killian Jones. But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker...Hook."

Emma felt her heart sink into her stomach. Her blood ran cold through her veins. "As in _'Captain Hook'_?"

His strange smile transformed completely into a smirk. He raised his left hand for Emma to see. His left hand itself, was missing. In its place was a metal hook, shining in the fading light. "Ah, so you've heard of me."

Heard if Captain Hook? It was impossible not to. Hook was by the far the most fear captain in mermaid populated waters. Stories of his hunts and slaughter of her kind were still told. he was the one pirate every mermaid feared to run across, lest they become another victim to his tales. How had she completely missed that information when he entered? This bloody human was Captain Hook! And here she was, on his ship, in his bed, injured, human, and at his mercy.

"My statement still stands, love. No harm will come to you on my ship. You have my word." Hook replied. "Rest up, lass." He departed the cabin quickly, closing the door behind him.

Emma exhaled deeply, staring up at the ceiling. Captain Hook. Which meant, she was aboard _The Jolly Roger_. It was no wonder he'd saved her on the beach. He had a plan for her. Captain Hook. Emma closed her eyes tightly. Why couldn't she have died on the beach? In the hands-or worse, hook- of Captain Hook was a fate worse than death to her people. If the gods were merciful, Emma would be dead in a weeks time. If not...well...Emma couldn't think about that yet.

* * *

so...not disappointed are you? not quite sure where this is going, but I do have some ideas of i'd like to write. still taking this one chapter at a time.


End file.
